Online spreadsheet management applications alloy users to create and manipulate spreadsheet data via a network, and maintain the data at a remote location. Current spreadsheet management applications offer many common spreadsheet functions, including formatting, graphing, filtering, etc. In addition, some online spreadsheet management applications facilitate collaboration by allowing multiple users to access a spreadsheet data set simultaneously. Typically, when one of the collaborating users makes a change to the shared spreadsheet data set, the change is made to the data set and can be seen by the other collaborating users.